dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Paradise Island (Wonder Woman TV Series)
** : So long as Wonder Woman remained on Paradise Island, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island, Diana's body began to age at the same rate of cellular decay as a normal human being. Upon returning to the island however, her immortality was restored. ** : Wonder Woman was several times stronger than the average human being, and could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. She could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. In contrast to other versions of the character, Diana's strength level is significantly less than that of her Earth-One, Earth-Two or New Earth counterparts. ** ** : By spinning around in a clockwise motion, Wonder Woman could instantly change from her costumed identity to her Diana Prince disguise and back again. | Abilities = * : Wonder Woman used this ability on guard dogs or creatures that were involved in the schemes she was up against. She would befriend the animals and calm them down or tell them to do something that would help her. * * "The Return of Wonder Woman" * : Wonder Woman possessed an uncanny ability to perfectly mimic the voices of others. She has often demonstrated her proficiency at this skill by imitating others while speaking on a telephone. The person on the other end of the line believed that they were in fact speaking to another person altogether, often times, people with whom they shared a great familiarity. * : Diana speaks several languages, such as English and Russian. * : Wonder Woman did not carry any weaponry, although she did occasionally use her tiara as a throwing weapon. | Weaknesses = Only when Wonder Woman's belt or lasso was removed would she either become weaker, or prove to have less strength, than before, or have been choloformed. | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Girdle of Gaea * Lasso of Truth * Tiara | Transportation = * Invisible Robot Plane: Wonder Woman possessed a private aircraft that was invisible to the human eye. Although all of the contents of the plane were invisible, Diana herself was not, and could usually be seen seemingly floating in mid-air while piloting the craft. | Weapons = | Notes = * The characters of Wonder Woman and her secret identity, Diana Prince, were both played by Lynda Carter. | Trivia = * Lynda Carter exerted a huge influence over the character, giving the role much more personality, as she felt that the writing, to begin with, was not good enough for her. This led directly to unfounded accusations that she was being difficult; Lynda herself explained, however, in a manner highly suited to that of Wonder Woman herself: * This is the first version of the character of Wonder Woman to introduce the famous spin and explosion transformation. Lynda Carter herself thought of the idea to save money on the show's budget. * The romance that this version of Wonder Woman shared with Steve Trevor was cut short after the writers of the show realized that the life of the show would have been very short if the characters ended up getting married. As a result, the romance was only hinted at in Season 1 and never picked up afterwards. In the DC Comics, appropriately, according to Amazon law, Wonder Woman herself could never have actually married Steve Trevor. * Not counting her US Navy Class A's as Diana Prince, Lynda Carter wore several uniforms as Wonder Woman. All these designs were provided and executed by "Donfeld," real name Donald Lee Feld, who in his day had been one of the leading wardrobe designers in motion pictures and television. **The first, and most commonly shown, was her classic uniform from the DC Comics, whose design, by Harry G. Peter, actually underwent two executions. **The second was her "full-dress" uniform, which added a red, white, and blue star-spangled cloak to both executions. **The third was her aquatic/motorsports uniform; this consisted of a blue bodysuit with a hood over Carter's head, which was covered with a gold-tone helmet whenever she had to drive a motorcycle or any such land conveyance. **The fourth, seen strictly in one installment, was her "extreme sports" uniform; this included a red helmet, red gloves, and knee and elbow pads, all worn with the second execution of her uniform. | DC = | Wikipedia = Wonder Woman | Links = }} Category:1975 Character Debuts Category:Royalty Category:Military Characters Category:Government Agents Category:Bronze-Age Characters